Grand show before the Dawn: Rewrite
by sc13an
Summary: This is a Naruto AU meaning mostly NON CANON. It is Rated M for language (Mostly my own) and maybe violence (If I can manage to write it). It was unique as far as I knew. DarkNaruto, FemSasuke, OCs, AU, FemKyuubi, Rewrite of First story. (I still suck at writing)


**The Following are forms symbols I will use to denote actions, speech, thought ect**

"Speech"

" **Demon speech** "

'Thought'

* _sound effects_ *

[#] This will be used when I feel explaining it would be to hard or out of place in which case a number like this [1] will be listed beside it and also in the Authors Note at bottom of page I wont explain this again.  
Skip to **Chapter 1. Genesis** to ignore author rant.

Yo long time no read,  
Hate to say it but even after all these years the grammar gods are not so kind so my grammar will probably still be shit.  
Oh well here is the Rewrite for Grand Show before the Dawn don't get your hopes up on this being updated regularly as lifes a bitch then again odds are you never expected the last one to be updated after all this time -sc13an

 **Chapter 1. Genesis**

In a huge and not so hidden and currently getting the shit wrecked out of it Hidden Village called Konohagakure there is a small house nestled nicely in the clan district of Konoha it has a nice front yard with a stone wall surrounding it with beautiful rose bushes going around it and oh look it has a swimming pool in its backyard sadly the occupants couldnt be bothered to go swimming because they were freaking out as the Kyuubi a fox like creature with strangely human hands, nine tails and was as tall as a moun tain was currently using most of the populace as chew toys.

 _*BOOM*_ Once again the sound of thousands of paperbombs going off could be heard in the distance as the dark night sky was set a blaze with a blinding glare that could be seen for miles.

"Lord Hokage, the Third has joined up with the main resistence and has driven the Kyuubi outside Konohas main walls" said the hawk masked ANBU  
He took note that his Hokage looked tired like he hadnt slept in a day or so with black marks beginning to form under his blue eyes and his spiky blond hair filled with dirt and sweat. his jaw-length bangs which usually framed either side of his face were currently combed back behind his ears to keep them out of the way as he worked on drawing a seal on the infant before him.  
His normal attire which consisted of a standard Konoha uniform was a mess with one of his sleeves held in place by a band around his wrist the other was cut jaggedly down the side and barely rolled up to keep it out of the way, his green flak jacket was mostly in tact with a noticable gash around the stomach area, his blue forehead protector was held proudly around his forehead, and he had blue shinobi sandals on.

"Take my son to the sealing area and place him on the other side of Fugakus daughter" said the Fourth Hokage as he turned to face the ANBU agent.  
The ANBU agent nodded his head and proceeded to walk over to the crib in which the young infant was in, swiftly yet gently picked up his Lords son and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The Fourth sighed as he looked around his nearly destroyed house he couldnt help but feel pain over the memories lost and the moments he knew he would never get to share with his family sighing once again he disappeared in a yellow flash.

Konohagakure General Hospital

In a bright yellow flash Minato appeared in the hospital room he left his wife in immediately his nose was assualted with the smell of death as he looked at his partner of the last three years.

"I will protect him I promise" said the Fourth as he kissed his wife on her forehead trying his best and failing not to cry.

"You better or God help you when i find out" choked out the Fourths wife with a smirk trying her best to hide the pain that ravaged her body as she lay dying in her hospital bed.

"I love you Kushina" said the Fourth  
Ah those three words and her name oh how she loved to hear those as a someone who was trained to be a ninja since childhood she was taught early on to not take them for granted but she never thought it would hurt this much to know this was the last time she would ever hear them.

"I love you to Minato now lets quit with the touchy goodbye and you go save our home" said Kushina  
Hearing this Minato kissed her one more time as tears began to fall down his cheeks then disappeared in a yellow flash.

Outside Konoha where the Kyuubi is Rampaging.

In a bright yellow flash Minato appeaed in the woods outside Konoha he promptly took off running as fast as he could towards to Kyuubi.

Quickly as he drew near he began flashing through hand seals for his jutsu and yelled out "Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer"  
Then a great white cloud of smoke appeared above the Kyuubi and a giant toad around two thirds the size of the Kyuubi began its several hundred metre-high dive straight onto the Kyuubis back.  
The toad was colored a dull rusty red, but around his eyes and on his lips and chest it had brighter red markings. Over his left eye, he received a a giant scar, It was wearing a large blue happi vest and had a massive dosu blade at his hip.

"What the heck have you gotten yourself into this time boy" said the toad

"I'll explain later I need you to hold him down while I transport him to the sealing area" said Minato as he began going through hand seals.

"Ok but your gonna owe me alot of sake for this" said the toad as he kicked the beast in the ribs and the Kyuubi let out a loud roar of anger shaking all nearby tree that werent already destroyed or on fire.

Minato finally fished his hands seals and the beast and the toad disappeard in a yellow flash reappearing seconds later on a giant stone slab far far to the east of Konoha.

The slab they where on had a giant sealing array on it branching off to two smaller slabs one of the smaller slabs was facing east and the other was facing west, the smaller slabs had various sealing arrays on it and in the center of both stone slabs was a crib in the one facing west was Minatos very own son Naruto who was born only moments ago and in the one facing east was Fugaku Uchihas daughter Sasuki who was born a few days prior.

As soon as they had appeared a giant barrier appeared over the entire area to keep anyone from interfering several ANBU inside the barrier got into a meditation like pose and started feeding their chakra to the barrier in order to keep it up,  
The Beast seeing what they were doing started thrashing about and growling all the more.

"You should leave now Gamabunta" said Minato to the giant toad

"Heh you better survive and get me that sake" said Gamabunta as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke

Minato started going through seals to summon the grim reaper himself when he was punched in the face and flew back a good ten feet, as this was happening he promptly thought 'The fuck was that'

"I can not let you sacrifice yourself Minato your son needs you and so will the village Im getting to old for this" said the Third Hokage as he quickly began going through the seals Minato was just doing he then yelled "Sealing Art: Reaper Death Seal"  
Time seemed to slow and the world bagan to lose its color and faded to a pale grey  
a sharp pain ran through his chest, as he looked down he could see a giant translucent arm run through him and into the beast.

"What have you done pitiful human" said the Kyuubi as it snarled and sneered.

"Im putting you in your place foxy" said the Third Hokage as the translucent arm split into two and began to pull the beast in half, one arm drug half the beast into the crying little Naruto and the other into the angrily screaming little Sasuki, the arms soon retracted from the infants bodies and a seal appeared on their stomach, finally the arms rejoined into a single arm and went back into the Third Hokages chest and out his back.  
The world started to regain color as the laughing Shinigami behind the Third disappeared the Third Hokage fell to the ground and time seemed to return to normal Minato quickly ran up to the Third Hokage.

"You fool now your going to be stuck inside the Shinigamis stomach for all eternity" said Minato as he started crying over the man who was practically his grandfather.

"Well at least in my last few seconds I know im leaving Konoha in the hands of someone more suitable then me, also doesnt hurt to know this way I wont have to go back to the blasted paperwork" said the Third Hokage as he breathed his last.

 **Chapter End.**

Well theres chapter one of the Rewrite its pretty much just a _slightly_ more flushed out version of the original so far depending on how this goes I might have to give up the story as I cant really come up with enough /filling?/ to write I mean I got the over all plot and few old ideas but thats pretty much why I never really updated it before I just got this wall and no matter how long I beat my head on it nothing happens. -sc13an


End file.
